Plecione Gwiazdy
by Terrey
Summary: Wiele niewypowiedzianych słów, rozterki, poczucie pustki, przeszkadzająca zima i plecione gwiazdy, które nie wiadomo czy istnieją. Ostrzeżenia: crack


**Dawno temu, kiedy ziemia była jeszcze płaska, a ludzie czcili słońce... tfu tfu, nie ten poczatek. No dobrze, parę wieków temu pod wpływem kilku genialnych fanficków, w mojej głowie powstał pewien bardzo niemożliwy pairing - UkiSoi. Tak mnie to nakręciło, że zaczęłam pisać ten oto twór. Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy mi się udał i raczej w to wątpię. Jednakże, słowo się napisało, na deviantarcie opublikowało, opinie (pozytywne!) przeczytało i na fanfiction wstawiło. Jeśli i tu ktoś oceni, będzie mi niezmiernie miło ^_^  
Piosenka przewodnia - Sleeping Sun, Nightwisha. Ten zespół jak zwykle dostarcza mi inspiracji, ojoj.  
**_PS: O "Islanderze" nie zapomniałam. Po prostu wolno mi się to pisze ^.^_

_

* * *

  
_

_„[…]Zastanawiam się - rzekł - czy gwiazdy świecą po to, żeby każdy mógł pewnego dnia znaleźć swoją.[…]"_

Antoine de Saint Exupery

*

Gwiazdy widziane z ziemi są leżącymi obok siebie, świecącymi punktami. Wydają się niezwykle towarzyskie, błyszczą radośnie, chciałoby się żeby co noc. Całkiem możliwe jest, że toczą ze sobą długie, intymne rozmowy, z których naturalnie rodzi się mocna więź. Owa więź jest doskonale widoczna z ziemi.

Jednakże niektórym wiadomo, że relacje gwiazd widzianych z ziemi są tylko pozorami. Tam na górze, w ich rzeczywistości mieszkają bardzo daleko od siebie. Są przeraźliwie samotne, całe swoje życie tkwią w jednym miejscu, bez nadziei, wiary i życia. Rodzą się z wielkim hukiem, myśląc, że w ten sposób ktoś je zauważy. Umierają w morzu własnych, zbyt ciepłych łez.

I nikt o nich specjalnie nie pamięta. Umarła jedna, narodzi się druga.

Bo tak naprawdę nie istnieją splecione gwiazdy. Może w snach. Może w marzeniach. Ale nie w tej rzeczywistości.

- Poruczniku, już czas.

~*~

- Co za gwieździsta noc! Po tym przeklętym, ulewnym tygodniu, jest jak całkiem słodkie lekarstwo.

- Kapitanie, czy ty naprawdę musisz sprowadzać wszystkiego do medycyny? Eh, od razu widać, że chorujesz!

Kaien Shiba zaśmiał się z własnych słów, ale zamilkł, słysząc nadchodzące kroki z głównego korytarza baraków dywizji pierwszej. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i wstał, otrzepując niewidzialny kurz z czarnego kimona.

- To ja już może nie będę przeszkadzał… - palnął z błyskiem w oku – Ej, tylko powiedz potem, jak jej poszło, bo jestem okropnie ciekawy. Wiesz, kapitanie…

Ukitake westchnął głęboko z dezaprobatą, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle. – Wykaż się ludzką wrażliwością i zauważ, że wszyscy w tej chwili się nią interesują, niekoniecznie w pozytywnym znaczeniu. To właściwie jest jeszcze dziecko.

- Thaha! Zwłaszcza, gdy pójdzie coś nie tak po jej myśli i obrzuca cię przekleństwami, doprawiając niezbyt lekkimi kopnięciami. Urocze i słodkie dziecko, doprawdy! – parsknął z ironią Kaien. – i jestem ciekawy, który to bezmyślny idiota zachęcił ją do objęcia stanowiska kapitana...

Juushirou parsknął ciężkim śmiechem, na ostatnie słowa przyjaciela, który uniósł brwi w geście szczerego zdziwienia.

- O rany… Kapitanie, co za… masochistyczna troska rodzicielska!

- Kaien... zmykaj już lepiej do Miyako.

Krótka cisza wytrąciła zbyt wesołego Kaiena z równowagi, który zrobił minę niezadowolonego sępa i wyszedł pożegnawszy swojego przełożonego mruknięciem, na co ten parsknął śmiechem. Trafianie młodego Shiby w ten wyjątkowo czuły punkt, jakim była owa niepozorna członkini oddziału, należało do „działań ostatecznych".

Niedługą chwilę później w pomieszczeniu egzaminacyjnym dywizji pierwszej pojawili się generał Yamamoto we własnej osobie oraz pełna chłodu i majestatu głowa jednego z czterech rodów szlacheckich, Kuchiki Ginrei. Czwarty egzaminator jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, spóźniał się. Ukitake westchnął cicho, zduszając w sobie komentarz.

- Porucznik dywizji drugiej wie, że przesunięto termin egzaminu? – spytał Kuchiki, sadowiąc się obok Juushirou i z wyrafinowaną elegancją poprawiając biały, wiecznie pachnący jaśminem szal.

- Myślę, że tak. Nie należy do roztrzepanych osób. – odpowiedział z rozluźniającym uśmiechem Ukitake, a gdy wyczuł na balkonach doskonale znajome dwa ośrodki reiatsu, dodał: - I zjawia się całkiem punktualnie.

Drzwi rozwarły się ponownie, a w nich ukazała się spowita w niemrawym świetle księżyca sylwetka Kyouraku Shunsuia, który mrucząc niewyraźne słowa przeprosin za spóźnienie, zajął swoje miejsce obok Ukitake.

W wejściu wciąż stała porucznik Soi Fon, czekająca cierpliwie na pozwolenie wejścia. Na okrągłej, lekko pobladłej twarzy nie można było dostrzec żadnych emocji. Ogarnęła przelotnie wzrokiem pomieszczenie i spojrzała pytająco na Juushirou, który uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc dodać jej jakoś otuchy.

- Zaczynamy.

~*~

Właściwie, to nigdy do końca nie przywykła do faktu, że nosi haori i siedzi na JEJ stanowisku. Wypełniała swoje zadania pilnie, bez zarzutu, zadowalając się nocnymi spacerami po ogrodach szlachty. Te niezbyt legalne wędrówki, tłumaczyła jako okazja do trenowania swoich umiejętności szpiegowskich i tym podobnych. Przez to mało spała, ale nie utrudniało to pracy, a wręcz przeciwnie, w swoisty sposób hartowało.

Po tym niespodziewanym awansie na kapitana, w Seireitei zahuczało od plotek i domysłów, którymi ani się nie przejmowała, ani nie próbowała specjalnie uciszać. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że prędzej czy później wszyscy przywykną to tego faktu, a jej przybędzie parę lat i nabierze więcej powagi.

Bo pośród reszty kapitanów wyglądała dosyć śmiesznie. Wciąż czuła na sobie pełen ironii i kpiny wzrok Kurotsuchiego, niemalże rodzicielskie zainteresowanie Aizena i Unohany, a także wiecznie niezadowolony grymas twarzy Kuchikiego. Toteż pierwsze zebranie kapitanów najzwyczajniej w świecie ją zdenerwowało. Co z tego, że jest najmłodszym mianowanym dowódcą w historii Seireitei?

- Aż tak bardzo lubisz mój ogród, że przebywasz w nim już czwartą noc?

Serdeczny, pogodny i nieco zaspany o tej porze głos Ukitake rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Zdążyła go trochę poznać, w końcu to on zaproponował jej kandydaturę na stanowisko kapitana dywizji drugiej, gdy dowiedział się, że o tą samą posadę miał się podobno starać młody Ichimaru Gin.

Ciekawe, dlaczego mu na tym zależało.

Odwróciła niechętnie wzrok od nieruchomej tafli stawu i spojrzała krytycznie na Juushirou, który stał niedaleko i patrzył na nią. Na jasnej twarzy malowała się ciekawość pomieszana ze zrozumieniem.

- Aż tak bardzo cię intryguję, że liczysz moje wizyty w twoim ogrodzie? – spytała neutralnym tonem, nie chcąc go urazić, ale jednocześnie nie obudzić w nim troski rodzicielskiej, której doświadczała ze strony na przykład Unohany. Ukitake zaśmiał się na te słowa, po czym przysiadł obok niej, nie zważając na lekko naburmuszoną minę młodziutkiej kapitan.

- W pewnym sensie. – odrzekł całkiem poważnie. – Bardziej zastanawia mnie, dlaczego akurat mój ogród.

- Nikt do niego nie przychodzi – odpowiedziała natychmiast mimo, że nie czuła absolutnie żadnej potrzeby usprawiedliwiania się. To jej sprawa gdzie i po co chadza.

- A to akurat nieprawda, tak się składa, że wielu shinigami próbuje się tu wyciszyć i uspokoić.

Posłał jej pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie, na które ona odwróciła wzrok i spowrotem skoncentrowała na gładkiej tafli stawu.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem znerwicowana i zestresowana?

- Może zagubiona?

- Skąd! – prychnęła - W twoim ogrodzie roi się od kotów. Lubię… się z nimi bawić.

Jak na potwierdzenie jej słów po drugiej stronie stawu, koło krzewów gardenii przeszedł ledwie zauważalnie bury kot, łypiąc na nich żółtymi ślepiami i niosąc dumnie w zębach dorodną mysz. Złociste oczy przyprawiły Soi Fon o niemiłe poczucie opuszczenia z partnerującym jej zdenerwowaniem. Dlaczego ten kot musiał mieć akurat złote oczy?

Ukitake chyba nie tego zauważył, bo zaśmiał się krótko i zapytał znów o samopoczucie.

- Jest… w porządku. – odmruknęła półsłówkami, zastanawiając się, jak zakończyć tą niezbyt sensowną rozmowę i wrócić do domu.

- Pozbierałaś się po tym wszystkim…? – spytał ostrożnie. Drgnęła, doskonale wiedząc, co kapitan miał na myśli. Pokiwała głową, ale po chwili lekko pokręciła.

- Pozbierałam. – mruknęła, wiedząc, że zaprzecza swoim myślom i okłamuje go. Chociaż w sumie nie bardzo ją to obchodziło. Stwierdziła nagle, że zrobiła się śpiąca.

- Słuchaj, Soi Fon… wiem, że ta zdrada boli i…

- Nie… nie mów mi o niej. Jest podłą oszustką i hipokrytką. Nienawidzę jej. Nie chcę już nic o niej słyszeć. – wysyczała. Naprawdę nie chciała o niej rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z kimś pokroju Ukitake. Na swój sposób lubiła go, była nawet wdzięczna za okazywaną jej chęć pomocy… ale nie czuła potrzeby wyżalania się i nie szukała pocieszenia, o nie!

- Wybacz, kapitanie Ukitake – mruknęła nieco cieplejszym tonem, powoli wstając – chyba wrócę już do siebie. Jutro będę wybierać porucznika, chcę się wyspać.

I wybaczył.

~*~

Przez wiele lat pogodził się z faktem, że pozostanie mu już tylko obserwacja poczynań młodziutkiej kapitan. Od tamtego czasu ani razu nie odwiedziła już jego ogrodu i przez długi czas wyraźnie go unikała. Na zebraniach zawsze czuł jej nieco oskarżycielski, ostrzegający wzrok i uspokojone, niewzruszone reiatsu. Zataczali w ten sposób nieco błędne koło, porozumiewając się tylko za pomocą spojrzeń, jakkolwiek śmiesznie to wyglądało.

Na szczęście ten stan rzeczy dostrzegał jedynie Kyouraku, który miał z tego niezły ubaw i nabrał irytującego nawyku „doradzania" mu, co powinien w tej sytuacji uczynić. Ukitake traktował to z pobłażaniem, dopóki przyjaciel nie pogroził, że zacznie opowiadać o tym wszystkim Nanao, która co prawda nie zwróciłaby na to większej uwagi… ale Juushirou nie czuł się dobrze z myślą, że mogłaby cokolwiek o tym wiedzieć. Nawet, jeżeli to było bezbrzeżnie głupie.

- Kyouraku, robisz z tego niewiadomo jaką aferę!

- Lubię niewiadomo jakie afery. – odparł ten, wciąż się śmiejąc i obserwując zza czarki Juushirou, który z kolei patrzył na niego ze zrezygnowaniem. Nanao przebywała w pomieszczeniu obok, wydając jakieś rozkazy oficerom. Jej nieco ochrypły przez zimowe przeziębienie głos, był ledwo słyszalny przez ścianę głównego gabinetu dywizji ósmej.

- Kyouraku…

- Kręcicie się wokół siebie, jak dwie spadające gwiazdy. Nie mówię, żebyś ją od razu na obiad zapraszał, bo gdyby zobaczył to na przykład Oomaeda, ze zdziwienia wylądowałby na oddziale u Unohany… ale zwykła herbata w twoim przestronnym, rodzinnym ogrodzie byłaby jak najbardziej na miejscu.

- Zaraziłeś się chorobą od Nanao i gadasz głupoty. – mruknął Ukitake, machając ze zrezygnowaniem ręką i zastanawiając się, kiedy i jego dopadnie dokuczliwe przeziębienie. W jego wypadku, prędko nie wyzdrowieje.

- Mądre głupoty.

- Bardzo głupie głupoty! – powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem Juushirou. – A tak po za tym… skąd ci do głowy strzeliło to nawiązanie do gwiazd?

Shunsui wzruszył ramionami, nalewając sobie do czarki kolejną porcję sake. Po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

- A tak mi się przypomniało… Ostatnio z odwiedzinami wpadła Yoruichi, a że akurat był wieczór, to zaczęła coś mówić o gwiazdach i porównywać je do naszej wiecznie wściekłej pszczółki. Stwierdziłem, że do ciebie też będzie pasowało. Wiesz… takie zagubione gwiazdy… z ziemi wydaje nam się, że są bardzo blisko siebie i tworzą całkiem zgrane społeczeństwa. A w ich rzeczywistości, żyją one bardzo daleko od siebie. Nie przypomina ci to czegoś…?

Zdziwiony wzrok Juushirou nie wyrażał absolutnie niczego poza właśnie zdziwieniem. Shunsui westchnął zrezygnowany i odstawił czarkę na biurko.

- Wiem, co masz na myśli, Kyouraku. – westchnął tamten. – Ale wierz mi, lepiej będzie, jak pozostanie to… w takiej postaci.

Zapadła krótka cisza, przerywana jedynie przez głos Nanao dochodzący z pokoju obok. Shunsui zapatrzył się gdzieś za okno. Jego twarz nabrała dziwnej, właściwie rzadko spotykanej u niego powagi.

- Najpierw był Kaien. – zaczął – Długi czas obwiniałeś się o jego śmierć. Gdy zaleczyłeś rany, pojawiła się zimowa ofensywa. Wtedy, gdy przez tego espadę odcięła sobie rękę, myślałeś zupełnie co innego. – powiedział powoli.

- Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, co myślałem?

- Ukitake, znam ciebie zbyt dobrze. Po za tym… twoja twarz jest czasami aż za bardzo wyrazista. Przez okrągłe kilka sekund, wyglądałeś, jakbyś zastanawiał się… czy po jej śmierci nie będziesz obwiniał się jeszcze bardziej. Taka prawda, przyjacielu.

W porządku, czasami nie było to aż tak bezbrzeżnie głupie. Kyouraku wbrew wszelkim pozorom miał wiele racji i był doskonałym obserwatorem, tylko umiejętnie zasłaniał się maską lekkoducha. Może dlatego był jednym z najlepszych kapitanów, a Ukitake nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego dalszego życia.

…podobnie, jak i bez wiecznie wściekłej pszczoły, która brała na siebie wszystkie możliwe obowiązki kapitana, usiłując jednocześnie znaleźć czas wolny na krótki odpoczynek.

Westchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, kiedy to wszystko się stało. Może po prostu za długo żył na tym świecie i nie umiał już sobie tak dobrze radzić, jak kiedyś.

- Aż tak źle nie jest. – rzekł Kyouraku, idealnie zgadując jego myśli. Ten pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, pozwalając myślom spokojnie zabłądzić w otchłani umysłu.

- Gwiazdy?

- Gwiazdy.

- Wiesz o tym, że gdy gwiazda się rodzi, robi to z wielkim hukiem, a gdy umiera, to umiera cicho?

- Rany boskie, gdzież się tego naczytał? I niby kto tu cicho umrze? – Kyouraku na moment zamilkł, by po chwili znów westchnąć ze zrezygnowaniem: - A może ty w depresję zimową popadłeś, co?

Ukitake nie odpowiedział, wiedząc, że żadna odpowiedź nie miała w tej chwili sensu. Depresją zimową by tego nie nazwał, ale złym, intuicyjnym przeczuciem – owszem.

~*~

Zima rozgościła się na dobre, przyprowadzając za sobą masę kłopotów o wspólnej nazwie, Hueco Mundo. Może i upadek tego całego królestwa Aizena był zakończeniem wszystkich dotykających Seireitei apokaliptycznych tragedii, ale chaos, jaki pozostawił po sobie w wymiarze hollowów, przeobraził się w coś naprawdę poważnego.

Pomijając całkowicie zrujnowane przejście pomiędzy wymiarami, rosnącą populację vasto lorde i arrancarów, oraz niepokoje wewnątrz Rukongai. Dywizja dwunasta przechodziła największy od początku jej istnienia kryzys, a kłótnie pomiędzy Kurotsuchim, a resztą kapitanów były na porządku dziennym.

W ten sposób Soi Fon, do swoich zajęć dołączyła jakże fascynujące, codzienne tropienie zbiegłych z podupadłego laboratorium składu dwunastego hollowów. A że Oomaeda nie należał do osób bystrych i sprawnych, nie wspominając już w ogóle o poziomie inteligencji, roboty było dwa razy więcej, niż powinno.

Masz ci los, a Yoruichi-sama była zbyt zajęta, żeby wpaść chociaż na krótkie odwiedzinki… szlag, cholera i Oomaeda razem wzięte.

A nocne niebo było zachmurzone.

- Oomaeda, do jasnej cholery, jeszcze raz zniesiesz jakiekolwiek żarcie do tego gabinetu…

- Ale kapitanie, nie puściłaś mnie na przerwę obiadową, więc musia…

- Mniejsza o to. Wiesz może, gdzie jest Ukitake?

Pytanie samo wyszło z ust, zanim zdążyła je przemyśleć. Trudno. Oomaedzie nic do tego. I tak zbyt wiele o tym nie pomyśli. Spojrzała się na niego w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ale porucznik patrzył się, jakby mu rzeczywiście mózg odebrano.

- U-ukitake? Kapitan Ukitake?

- A znasz jakiegoś innego?- burknęła, żałując jednak swojego pytania. To ta zima tak działa, na pewno. Za zimno i za dużo śniegu.

- Słyszałem, że przygotowuje dywizję do misji w Hueco Mundo. – powiedział sensownie Oomaeda, biorąc po drodze ogromny kęs ciasta biszkoptowego i nie spuszczając wzroku z przełożonej, najwyraźniej ciekawy i domyślny. Szlag.

- Od kogo słyszałeś? – mruknęła bez specjalnego tonu, wciąż wpatrując się za okno, na zaśnieżony ogródek dywizji drugiej. Nawet ładnie wyglądał.

- Kotetsu coś ględziła, że kapitan Unohana trochę mu w tym pomaga.

Na korytarzu ktoś coś krzyknął, a po chwili z jakiejś szafki spadła szklanka, tłukąc się na drobne kawałki i czyniąc przy okazji hałas. Oficer przeklął głośno na drugiego i sądząc z odgłosów, zaczął sprzątać ów szkło.

- To może ja nie będę przeszkadzać. – mruknęła bardziej do siebie, zastanawiając się, czy jej porucznik czasem nie kłamie, żeby zdenerwować przełożoną. Oomaeda może i by to skomentował, ale swój rozum jednak miał i gdyby powiedział w tej chwili cokolwiek, skończyłby raczej jak szklanka na korytarzu.

Zaś Soi Fon była na siebie wściekła, bo w końcu pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło jej się otworzyć przed Oomaedą.

Suzumebachi skomentowała to wszystko długim, ironicznym westchnięciem.

~*~

Mimo wszystko poszła. Odczekała, aż Oomaeda skończy swoją robotę i wyjdzie, po czym cicho, jak za dawnych, jeszcze młodszych czasów, wymknęła się, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Powodów do niespodziewanych odwiedzin Ukitake nie było wiele, żeby nie powiedzieć wcale. Niebo było zachmurzone, padał śnieg, zimno dokuczało wszystkiemu i wszystkim w postaci rozmaitych przeziębień… no i najzwyczajniej w świecie czuła się samotna. Jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi.

Ukitake Juushirou jeszcze nie spał, zresztą nie bardzo by mógł. Jak słusznie się spodziewał, dopadło go przeziębienie. W nadziei, że ciepła herbata i nowe leki Unohany, przez które czuł się jak królik doświadczalny, zadziałają, czytał bez specjalnego zainteresowania pożyczoną od Shunsuia książkę.

Tego dnia Kyouraku przegryzał nerwowo wargi i uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś ponad wszystko, zachowując się zupełnie jak nie on, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Ukitake westchnął. Zaniepokojony Shunsui Kyouraku nie był zjawiskiem pozytywnym. Żeby jeszcze opowiedział mu o owych niepokojach, ale nie.

Tak więc Juushirou nie chcąc zadręczać przyjaciela swoimi pytaniami i stwierdzając, że sobie poradzi, po prostu wrócił do domu, przygotował plan na jutrzejszą misję i zajął się książką.

Energię duchowa Soi Fon wyczuwał gdzieś w zakamarkach ogrodu, dziwnie cichą i niepewną, jakby chcącą zaniknąć w wieczornej śnieżycy.

Wyjrzał przez okno, próbując uchwycić jej sylwetkę, ale poza padającym śniegiem nie dostrzegał nic. A jednak wiedział, że ona tam stoi i obserwuje go łagodnym wzrokiem. I wie też, że jest obserwowana.

Można powiedzieć, że zdziwiło go to. W końcu, ostatnim razem przyłapał ją tutaj naprawdę dawno temu, a w ostatnim czasie to właśnie ona i Kyouraku, chodzili podenerwowani, obawiając się nieznanego. I niepodobne było zarówno do niej, jak i na niego.

Zamknął książkę i wyszedł na taras, otulając się ciepłym szalem i ignorując przenikliwe zimno. Jednakże, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, reiatsu Soi Fon zanikło. Przystanął zdziwiony, czekając przez moment, ale po chwili wrócił spowrotem do środka.

Przestało mu się podobać cokolwiek.

Gdy zamknął szczelnie drzwi, Soi Fon pojawiła się znowu w tym samym zakamarku, a w jej reiatsu wyczuł nutę goryczy i znajomej „cierpkości". Trochę, jak u samotnego, błąkającego się ducha, który nie chce zaznać ciepła niczyjego poza swoim.

Ehh.

A może po prostu nie istnieją plecione gwiazdy.

~*~

- Kapitanie, dywizja trzynasta udała się już na misję, jak coś.

- Czy ja cię prosiłam, abyś się czegokolwiek dowiadywał, Oomaeda? Po co mi to mówisz?

- Aaa, pomyślałem, że zechcesz wiedzieć, kapitanie.

W głębi duszy była wdzięczna za tą informację. Niby wiedziała, bo nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć nawet pasma energii duchowej Ukitake, ale teraz miała stabilny grunt pewności, którego mogła się przytrzymać. Jest na misji, tak.

- To źle pomyślałeś! Zapomnij o wczorajszym i teraźniejszym, bo jak nie, to skończysz jako ofiara do badań dla Kurotsuchiego. Narzekał ostatnio, że poeksperymentowałby na jakimś shinigami, tyle, że nikt nie chce się zgodzić. Będziesz, jak znalazł!

Oomaeda zbladł i jęknął coś po swojemu. Nieważne.

Ciekawe, czy Yoruichi-sama będzie dzisiaj. Jak tak, to musi z nią pogadać. Ot tak, dla samej przyjemności rozmawiania. Wbrew pozorom nawet ktoś taki jak dowódca dywizji drugiej potrzebował przyjaciela. Tak wyszło, że tym przyjacielem stała się mentorka i starsza siostra, jaką dla Soi Fon tak naprawdę była Yoruichi Shihouin.

Chociaż co prawda o tym całym niemym cyrku z Ukitake nie wiedział nikt. No dobrze, Oomaeda wyciągał te swoje naiwne i niepotrzebne wnioski, ale zawsze potrafił zamilknąć, gdy mu dobrze pogroziła.

- Kapitanie, przerwa obiadowa, przynieść ci coś? – spytał, udając troskę podwładnego, która ją niezmiernie denerwowała. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka i machnęła ręką.

- Cokolwiek. – mruknęła kierując wzrok za okno i czekając, aż Oomaeda wyjdzie. Gdy usłyszała skrzypiący odgłos zamykanych drzwi, odetchnęła z ulgą i ponownie wyjrzała za okno.

Od samego początku to wszystko było jakimś chorym, niemym cyrkiem, niewidoczną grą, intrygującą i denerwującą zarazem. Kojarzyło jej się niesmacznie z podchodami miłosnymi adeptów z akademii. Z tym, że jej sytuacja była sto razy głupsza i niemożliwa. I nic dziwnego, że ignorowała to przez tyle lat. Może nie chciała. Może on nie chciał. A może się wygłupiali.

Jak dzieci.

- Czołem, pszczółko, ojej co to za grobowa mina? Napatoczyłam się po drodze na Kyouraku, wygląda, jakby go cholera wzięła, heh… No już, rozchmurz się, szkoda życia na zły humor, a bałagan w Hueco Mundo nie jest żadnym powodem! – roztrajkotany głos Yoruchi-sama rozszedł się po pokoju, niczym radosny promyk słońca.

- Witaj, Yoruichi-sama – mruknęła Soi Fon ze średnim entuzjazmem w głosie, siląc się na uśmiech. Fakt, nie miała humoru. Po prostu.

- Obiecujesz mi, że się rozchmurzysz? – zaśmiała się Yoruichi, siadając koło stolika i przeciągając się, niczym zmęczony kot.

- Nno nie wiem, Yoruichi-sama. Za duży bałagan, za duży raban wokół tego wszystkiego. Mój oddział jest porozbijany, jedna połowa patroluje Rukongai, druga pilnuje niższej szlachty, trzecia wybrała się z oddziałem trzynastym do Hueco Mundo, czwarta w świecie żywych. No i w tym miesiącu jest podsumowanie całego roku pracy, więc papierów całe mnóstwo, a wiesz, jak pracowity jest Oomaeda. Ciężko o dobry humor.

- Zawsze tak było, że Tajne Siły Specjalne zajmują się wszelkimi brudnymi tajemnicami tych światów. Też tak miałam, pszczółko, więc nie martw się na zapas. Aż tak źle nie jest. Powinnaś się rozerwać jakoś, zabawić, bo zaczynasz przypominać swoją obowiązkowością Byakuyę. Chcesz być, jak Byakuya Kuchiki?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ubawiona porównaniem do kapitana składu szóstego. Oczywiście nie zgodziła się z tym. Gdzie jej do tego wiecznie naburmuszonego Kuchikiego?

- Nie zaprzeczysz, pszczółko, ale robisz się jak on.

- Przeczę! Po prostu… jest zima.

- No tak i za zimno na nocne łażenie po ogrodach… no co się tak dziwisz? Wiem, że to uwielbiasz, sama tak robiłam, gdy byłam w twoim wieku.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście! Myślisz, że czemu Byakuya zgrzyta zębami na mój widok?

- Nawiedzałaś go nocą?

- Coś w ten deseń. Kradłam mu ryby ze stawu i jedliśmy z Kisuke na śniadanie. Mała Kusajishi przejęła ten zwyczaj, hehe. Biedny Zaraki, nie lubi ryb.

- Młoda byłaś, Yoruichi-sama. – mruknęła Soi Fon, starając się ukryć cień zazdrości. Jakby nie patrzeć, Yoruichi miała o wiele weselsze i ciekawe, niż ona. No i oczywiście trzy czwarte uwagi kierowała w stronę tego przeklętego, nawiedzonego kretyna, Urahary. A na pohybel z nim.

- Korzystaj z życia póki możesz, a przede wszystkim, znajdź sobie kogoś. Co jak co, ale człowiek żyje dla drugiego człowieka i większe zapotrzebowanie na niego ma, im ciężej żyje. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

- Ale ja nie mam czasu… na tego drugiego człowieka.

- Oj, nie wymyślaj. Dogadałabyś się z Byakuyą. Oboje jesteście takie dwa mruki, kochające ciszę, spokój i uporządkowane życie, ponadto jesteście z tego samego rocznika. Dogadalibyście się.

- Czy ty mnie swatasz?

- A czemu nie? No to pomyśl, kto by jeszcze do ciebie pasował, pszczółko? W kim gustujesz? Chyba nie zamierzasz zabrać ten sekret do grobu? No dalej, wiem, że kogoś lubisz. Baaardzo lubisz.

- Yoruichi-sama, proszę, nie naciskaj. Takiej osoby… nie ma. Wybacz, ale ja nie umiem rozmawiać w ten sposób. Nie…

- Rzeczywiście mój błąd, wybacz, nie uczyłam cię nigdy, jak odpowiednio rozmawiać z ludźmi, więc średnio to umiesz. Ehh… głupi ten twój klan, kazał mi wyszkolić na perfekcyjnego wojownika bez żadnych uczuć. Co z tego, skoro cały twój umysł zaprząta kolejna sieć taktyk i działań? Gdzie w tobie wrażliwy człowiek? Albo raczej, gdybym RZECZYWIŚCIE dostosowała się do zaleceń klanu, byłabyś takim wojownikiem. Trochę cię „uczłowieczyłam". Nie gniewasz się za te słowa?

- Ależ nie! Tak nawiasem, rozgadałaś się nieco, nawet jak na ciebie. Co się stało? – spytała w końcu Soi Fon, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Może jej mentorce coś dolega, bo w końcu nigdy nie poruszały takich tematów. Czasami, zawsze utrzymywane w nastroju żartu. Nigdy… aż tak. A Yoruichi mówiła całkiem poważnie. Przy okazji, miała rację.

- Nic się nie stało. – powiedziała w miarę beztrosko Yoruichi, choć nagle jakby przygasła. Przygryzła wargi i dodała poważnym tonem: – Oddział jedenasty nie może dostać się do Hueco Mundo.

Złowroga cisza.

- Co?

- Po prostu. Garganta za nic nie chce się otworzyć. Kurotsuchi coś tam po swojemu majsterkuje, a Kisuke próbował swoich sił u siebie, na ziemi. I nic. Zablokowane, jakby z tamtej strony coś utrudniało połączenie. Kisuke stwierdził, że całkiem możliwe, że przejście pomiędzy wymiarami w jakiś sposób przestało istnieć i granice światów w tej chwili, właśnie zacierają się.

Soi Fon zbladła, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie skutków tego zdarzenia. Tak, to nie mieściło się w głowie. Aizen by się uśmiał, doprawdy.

- Tak, pszczółko, to oznacza, że granice Soul Society nareszcie istnieją. – westchnęła Yoruichi, a w głosie nareszcie dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny dla niej niepokój. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego – Najgorsze to, że nawet jeśli tak jest, nie wiemy z czym graniczą. Niewesoło będzie jeśli nagle gdzieś z lasu w Rukongai wyjdziesz na przykład na ulicę Karakury. Wymiary szaleją. Odzywa się dywizja zero i wszystkie możliwe jednostki poboczne. Hałas, zamieszanie i burdel konieczny. Aizen to przy tym wszystkim pikuś, cholera.

- A… Ukitake?

- Co Ukitake?

- Ukitake jest w Hueco Mundo! – syknęła Soi Fon, gubiąc myśli i nie wiedząc, czy zachować się normalnie, czy ulec emocjom. Choć trochę. Albo nie. Nie wolno. Absolutnie i definitywnie. Nie może. Nie teraz. Nigdy.

- Ach… nie wiemy co się tam dzieje. Nikt nie wie, jak dostać się do Hueco Mundo. Można co prawda…

- Yoruichi-sama, tam jest… połowa mojego oddziału… tam jest Ukitake do cholery! Ludzie! Masa ludzi!

- Soi Fon, uspokój się, to jeszcze nie koniec świata! – powiedziała ostro Yoruichi, uważnie obserwując kobietę, z której twarzy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie mogła odczytać absolutnie żadnych emocji.

Przynajmniej wiedziała już, dlaczego Kyouraku Shunsui poradził jej, wręcz rozkazał, żeby opowiedzieć o sytuacji w miarę spokojnie. Yoruichi westchnęła krótko, błądząc myślami gdzieś w okolicach baraków dywizji pierwszej. Mimo nieprzepuszczających energii duchowej ścian, dość wyraźnie czuła napiętą atmosferę, jaką wnosili tam wszyscy kapitanowie.

- Soi Fon, pszczółko.

- Piekielne motyle nie odpowiadają na wezwanie?

- Dlatego informuję cię osobiście.

- Powiedz Yamamoto, że… że… idę zebrać oddział.

- Soi Fon…

- Nie soifonuj mi. I… zapomnij o tej rozmowie. Jej nie było. Poinformowałaś mnie, a ja postanowiłam odszukać swój oddział. Idę po Oomaedę.

Yoruichi Shihouin niełatwo czymś zaskoczyć. Genialne i niespotykane zdolności Kurosakiego, krzyczący na podwładnych Kyouraku, czy uśmiechnięty i wesoły Byakuya były po prostu niczym w porównaniu ze stanem obecnym Soi Fon.

Drzwi trzasnęły.

A jednak.

~*~

- Co się tu do jasnej cholery dzieje?!

- Aa… kapitan Soi Fon! Wła… właśnie nie wiemy dokła…

- Iiiidź, psiowy kretynie, nieuku… jak pani kapitan się pyta, to trzeba odpowiadać!

- To ty mi odpowiedz i lepiej, aby szybko!

- Kapitanie, dwie godziny temu otrzymaliśmy od dywizji dziesiątej ostrzeżenie, że dzieje się coś złego na granicach i dla naszego własnego dobra będzie lepiej, żebyśmy się tam nie zbliżali. Godzinę temu ósmy oficer od kapitana Zarakiego poinformował nas o wymiarach i…

- W porządku. Widział ktoś Oomaedę?!

- Tu jestem, pani kapitan!

Czas. Liczył się czas. Sekundy. Ułamki sekund.

- …zostajesz tutaj i dowodzisz trzecią jednostką. Wy tam, nie chować się, tylko ruszacie za…

- Generał Yamamoto zabronił zbliżać się do lasu!

Szlag.

I bezsilność.

- Słuchaj mnie, cały cholerny oddziale drugi!

Echo.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, co się dzieje pomiędzy wymiarami i wiecie, że nie ma już żadnego „pomiędzy". Wchodząc w ten las, prawdopodobnie wejdziemy w któryś z wymiarów. Może to będzie Hueco Mundo, może Karakura, a może coś zupełnie nieznanego.

A może wielka, bezdenna przepaść, ale tego już nie wiesz, cholerny oddziale drugi. I dobrze, że nie wiesz. I bez tego jest niezły harmider, który Zaraki nazwałby pięknym.

Zaś

potem…

Nie mam bladego pojęcia co się działo. Chyba wymazałam to z pamięci. Może to i dobrze. A może i nie. Liczył się czas, a ja go zaprzepaściłam. Złamałam wszystkie możliwe zasady, nie posłuchałam Yoruichi-sama, olałam rozkazy generała. Pomyliłam rzeczywistość. Niedoczekanie.

Zwolnią mnie z posady kapitana i wyślą na nowopowstałą jednostkę patrolową nieistniejących granic pomiędzy Soul Society, a Karakurą. Tak, zwolnią. Wyraźnie to zaznaczyli, zapraszając na zebranie kapitanów nie mnie, a bezmózgiego Oomaedę.

Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia co się działo.

A nie… chwila… wiem.

Wiem.

Ktoś krzyknął, że arrancary zniszczyły wymiar hollowów. Potem, że uciekły w nieznane. A moment później wiedziałam już, że to prawda.

Nie wiem skąd i jak. Po prostu wiedziałam bo… śnieg przestał padać, nocne niebo odkryło gwiazdy. I te uczucie, jakby tysiące bytów w jednym momencie zniknęło. To wszystko było takie żywe. Boli.

- Głowa do góry, Soi. Świat się… jeszcze nie zawalił

- Spadaj, Shunsui.

- On wiedział, że tak skończy. Nie chciał obarczać cię sobą.

- Po co mi to mówisz?

Boli. Wszystko co niewypowiedziane.

- Dobre pytanie, Soi.

- Taki spokojny? Nic, że straciłeś go, co?

Lepiej ranić samemu, niż być ranionym. Tania satysfakcja.

- Pieprzone, spadające gwiazdy. Czy gdybyście nie uciekali od siebie, to płakałabyś teraz mniej?

- Shunsui, nie ręczę za siebie.

- Nie ręczysz za siebie od tygodnia.

Tydzień? Naprawdę minął tydzień?

Przysięgam na wszystkich obecnych i nieobecnych. Nigdy nie rozczulałam się tak nad sobą. Nigdy nie traciłam panowania. Nigdy. Nigdy!

Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Kiedyś trzeba ten pierwszy raz zbuntować się siłom wyższym i wkroczyć do lasu.

I zgubić się.

I użyć nie tego co trzeba.

I nie przeciw temu, komu powinnam.

Kiedyś trzeba.

- Jak wiele osób jest po mojej stronie?

- Chyba tylko twój oddział, ja i Yoruichi.

Kiedyś trzeba się odwrócić od całego świata.

- Ukitake też pewnie by był. Zawsze był. Od początku. Lubił cię. Pilnował, by nie stała się tobie żadna krzywda.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Shunsui jest kiepskim psychologiem. Nie wierzę w żadne jego słowo.

Boli.

Gwiazdy rodzą się z wielkim hukiem w nadziei, że ktoś je zauważy. Umierają cicho. W morzu własnych, ciepłych łez.

A plecione gwiazdy **n a p r a w d ę** nie istnieją. Ani w tej, ani w żadnej innej rzeczywistości.


End file.
